powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardianship
For a gallery of examples for Guardianship, see here. A title given to those who have been chosen or choose to protect a certain item, place, person, or concept, and possess or are given the powers to do so. Opposite of Assailant. Alternate Names of Guardians *Chosen Ones *Guardians *Heroes/Heroines *Legacy Hero *Peace Keepers *Protectors *Saviors *Sentinels Capabilities Guardians are often those who are of noble birth or a high position of great historical or legendary importance. They have taken/been given responsibility to defend, protect and, if needed, avenge the focus of their protection, which can be an object, place, concept or person (throne/crown, village/gate/country/planet, love/good/harmony, royal heir/chosen prophet, etc.) among other things. To do this, they gain enhanced physical and mental capabilities, many additional mystical or magical abilities, and often specific weapons/tools that allow them to perform superhuman or supernatural feat to help their cause. Universal Differences *In some universes, guardians do not deal with other worldly issues but issues in their own world. *Guardians may need to complete a series of challenges or tasks in or to be chosen. *Some guardians may play a part within a prophecy. *Some may be chosen to be guardians due to their bloodline, or heritage. *Some may choose to be guardians due to their sense of justice. *Some guardians may be blessed with the spirit of the chosen one before him/her. *Guardians often play a key role in many lives as their actions often determine the fate of a group of people, nation, the entire world, and more *Some guardians may not be in prophecies, but still play a key factor of what is at stake. (Ex: Characters such as Mega Man X or Dante. Though they are of not legendary concepts, they are basically the center of the fate of what they stand for.) Applications *Enhanced Combat: Become skilled in multiple forms of combat. **Weapon Proficiency: Become proficient with any weapon. ***Magic Weaponry:Posses weaponry that yields powerful magic. ***Personal Weaponry: Posses a certain weapon that only belongs to the guardian. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: One's physical and mental prowess are beyond the limits of one's kind. *Enhanced Senses: Natural senses are increased. **Danger Intuition: Sense immediate threats. **Supernatural Detection: Gain insight on abnormal activities. *Indomitable Will: Posses a powerful will that cannot be broken. **Fear Masking: Cannot feel fear. *Living Embodiment: Become a physical entity of a certain concept or idea. (Ex: Link being the physical embodiment of courage.) *Magic: Acquire vast supernatural powers. **Magically Enhanced Physiology: The user's body is enhanced by mystical forces. *Strong Heart: Guardians are often pure of heart. *Strong Soul: Posses a great independent spirit. Variations *Cosmic Guardian *Temporal Guardianship *Elemental Guardianship Associations *Destiny Chosen: May be given powers depending on their fate as a guardian. *Guardian Inheritance: Inherit the abilities of previous guardians. *Mythical Mimicry Limitations * A guardian's power may be connected to a special object. *Given their reputation, guardians tend to be hunted down by evil. *May need to be trained if they have little or no knowledge of being a guardian. *Could become obsessed with the great power they possess. *May need to be deemed worthy. *In certain cases, the guardian may be defenseless when being targeted himself. *Path of destiny is placed by force. *May not be able to to live a free life. Known Guardians Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers